


Crowley's Self Care

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 3am text messages, Drunk Crowley, M/M, aziraphale is a sucker for him, aziraphale is done with Crowley's shit, crowley's self care, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Aziraphale is appalled with Crowley's method of self care, especially at three in the morning, and especially while drunk. As usual, Aziraphale goes out of his way to help him, no matter what because HE LOVES HIM, YES I SAID IT, HE LOVES HIM! ❤️





	Crowley's Self Care

Aziraphale is reading on the comfort of his sofa, room lit up a dim yellow with nothing but a soft lamp to his left. He was almost dozing off, nothing wrong with that considering it was nearly three in the morning. He really did mean to go to bed hours ago, but couldn't bear the idea of sleeping as he quickly discovered the new novel he had began reading was one he couldn't put down. However his reading was disturbed when he heard his phone beep quite loudly on his coffee table. 

With a sigh, he placed the book down onto the sofa, and removed his specs, before leaning forward and picking up his phone from the table. If it was up to him, he wouldn't even have a mobile phone, he was so much used to having no complicated technology or just sticking to old school phones and technology that he actually understood, but ever since Crowley had started spending more time in the flat, he had insisted the angel have a mobile in case of emergencies or as Crowley had put it "to get used to the modern world". Crowley and the modern world was really starting to get on his nerves. 

He opened his phone, gasping when his eyes locked onto the time. It was later than what he thought. What caught his eye though, made him gasp even harder. There was a text from Crowley on the main menu. Aziraphale's eyes went wide, usually Crowley would be asleep by this time of the morning, usually in his bed, but this particular night he had chosen to go home and in his own bed. Aziraphale's hand began to shake as he slowly began to get slightly anxious, as he opened the message, beginning to worry that something had happened like every other time Crowley left his side. 

He braced himself as he opened the message, thinking the worst. The message that met his eyes was in the least, not what he expected. 

Aziraphale found himself in a fit of giggles as he and Crowley text back and forth for a few minutes. Well, so much for going to bed, looks like he was going to help a drunk Crowley. He didn't bother getting dressed, just slipped a cream coloured dressing gown over his tartan pyjamas, and grabbed a bag putting a bottle of Tylenol and resting two bottles of wine on the blanket at the bottom. 

Lucky for Crowley, Aziraphale loved him and would go out of his way to do anything for him, even if it was to go to his flat at three in the morning and get his drunken ass out of the tub... 😂


End file.
